<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Will You Suffer For Me? by KinkUncritical (sun_and_solace)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671464">Will You Suffer For Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_and_solace/pseuds/KinkUncritical'>KinkUncritical (sun_and_solace)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Play, Blood licking??, Cisgender Male Characters, Cisgender Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Cutting, D/s, Edgeplay, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Knife Play, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Praise, Submissive Emet-Selch, Top Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Worship, bottom emet-selch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_and_solace/pseuds/KinkUncritical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>"How much do you love me?" she murmured, her nails turning to the pads of her fingers and trailing from his pelvis to his chest, thumb toying gently with one of the buds as she placed a trail of soft kisses down his sternum, stopping at the divot in his belly.</p>
  <p>"So very much, my queen."</p>
  <p>He lavished the title as it left his lips and gazed adoringly at her when she lifted her head to look at him, a soft smile playing on her lips.<br/></p>
</blockquote>Just a little scene with Emet-Selch submitting to F!WoL... who also happens to have a knife.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Will You Suffer For Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>EYO LOOK SOME DIVERSITY IN MY WRITING LOL<br/>actually I wrote this a year ago, but at this point I'd probably find it easier to write than I did back then.. back then it was written as a bit of a challenge to myself, but now I feel I'd find it easier (My dom mode has awoken this year??? I dommed someone irl so like Im just. OkAY I guess that's a thing I can do now lol)</p><p>anyway sk;ajk. I realise most of my readers are not here for this, rest assured this is not a common occurence I guess? But anyway, enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>"My dear," she murmured, her lips brushing against his earlobe, her face buried in his wine hair, drinking in his thick, sweet, scent.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My queen," he whispered back, his head rolling backwards onto her shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emet-Selch knelt on the floor, robes removed, all bared to her, the Warrior of Light, a shard of his lover. And it stirred him, his heart singing as her hands roamed over his chest, observing the divots of gooseflesh that rose beneath her touch. She delighted at how his breath caught in his throat whenever her hands brushed up against his nipples, when they feathered and snaked along the inside of his thigh or along his pelvis, and how he exhaled and arched his back to meet her touch whenever it faltered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was so very beautiful. Ilms of unmarked flesh, all hers for the taking. All hers to mark, to bite, to scratch, to squeeze, to <em>cut</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She raked her nails ever so gently along his chest and he shuddered, a stunted moan spilling from his lips, the need between his legs twitching ever so slightly. As if in response, the Warrior of Light brushed her fingers along the tip of his hardness, and he gasped, his hips bucking almost unwittingly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How much do you love me?" she murmured, her nails turning to the pads of her fingers and trailing from his pelvis to his chest, thumb toying gently with one of the buds as she placed a trail of soft kisses down his sternum, stopping at the divot in his belly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So very much, my queen."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He lavished the title as it left his lips and gazed adoringly at her when she lifted her head to look at him, a soft smile playing on her lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Will you suffer for me? Bare your all to me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He quivered as her thumb joined with her index finger and twisted the bud, a subtle pang of pain rolling through his body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes," he breathed, gasping. "Anything for you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She brought her lips to his neck and kissed, before sinking her teeth into the supple flesh as he let out a breathy cry, his fingers wrapping around her hips as she sucked and nipped, marking his skin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hands off," she murmured. "Only with permission."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He sighed quietly and removed his hands. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Please forgive me, my Queen."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She placed a soft kiss against his lips, and brought the crystalline blade before his eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Such a beautiful blade, don't you think?" she murmured, twisting and turning the translucent blade before his eyes as he panted softly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A pale green, likely emerald, polished to brilliance, entirely made of the same stone. The blade was marvelous, and felt wonderfully cold against his skin where she pressed the flat against his sternum, turning it onto its point and then its edge before shifting it ever so slowly downwards, cutting just below the skin as he gasped.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You will bleed for me, wont you, my dear?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, anything for you, my Queen."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She smiled, and pressed ever so slightly deeper, causing him to writhe and gasp, a moan easing from his throat as she ran the edge of the blade just below his breastbone, beautiful crimson red weeping from the wound and spilling in many trails down his chest, pooling at his pelvis.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He twitched with need as she repeated the motion on the other side, watching as he opened up for her, blooms of red blossoming across his alabaster figure.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her fingers trailed along his length as he moaned, and then pressed to his lips, forcing their way into his mouth, pressing onto his tongue, where his breath came out warm and wet around them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pants, moans, whines as she cut into the flesh above his sternum, delighting as he whimpered, his need twitching desperately as trails of red pooled on and around it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mine," she whispered, and over her fingers he moaned back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yours."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She slid her fingers from his mouth, and the knife from his chest, shifting so that she stood behind him, above him, over him, and placed the blade of the knife so very carefully along his throat, his breathe catching as his froze, the need by his legs twitching painfully.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She stepped over him, baring herself to him, and turned the blade flat, her other hand running into his locks behind her thigh and pulling his face up to meet her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Worship me," she commanded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And oh how he did, his tongue hungrily rolling along the folds of her flesh, flicking and twirling over the bundle of nerves at her apex before disappearing into her. Sweet, sweet nectar dripped down his throat as she tugged at his hair, pulling him into her, and mingling with the blood at his chest as his cock twitched.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Please," he whispered, his thighs quivering with need, "Let me touch you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She smiled, brilliant and beautiful. How easily she unravelled him. How easily he fell for her, all over again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You have my permission."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His hands reached carefully towards her, roaming up her legs to her thighs, to her hips and waist, where they pulled her apex towards him, allowing him to devour her more hungrily than he already had been. His fingers slipped up into her and explored, curving and tracing her walls as she gasped above him, singing him praises.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And when she shuddered around him, her thighs squeezing over his ears, she sank away, and sat in front of him. Her fingers trailed over his twitching length as she ran her tongue along the weeping wounds on his chest, causing him to gasp and pant, hips bucking desperately into her touch as he sought after relief of his own.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Will you cum for me, precious thing?" she mused, her lips curling into a smug yet adoring smile as he gazed at her with awe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes," he said, swallowing as he savored her gaze. "Please let me cum for you, my Queen."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh how she <em>adored</em> him. She closed her fingers around him, tracing over where he leaked precum at the tip and along where the head met his shaft as he choked out words of thanks and adoration amidst groans. She could see how much it took him to avoid thrusting into her grasp, thighs quivering violently.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Stay still, let me bring you closer," she murmured, as she stroked her thumb down his length and began to pump at a slightly speedier pace. Her other hand shifted to cup the globes at his base as she motioned, guttural sounds of pleasure now being wrought from his throat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She placed a trail of soft kisses along his chest, carefully avoiding where the knife had bit into his skin, and trailed up along his throat, finally silencing his gasps and moans with a kiss, sending him swiftly undone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He bucked into her hand wildly, thick threads of his essence spilling over his chest and abdomen as muffled cries broke from between their lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Mine, all mine.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When she finally came up to breathe, she was dizzy with breathlessness, and brought her hand to his cheek to stroke as she kissed his temple.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My precious boy," she murmured.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>All mine.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Such a good subservient thing."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He muttered words of thanks as he sank into her embrace, his eyes fluttering as she doted on him, dotting kisses along his scalp and stroking his forehead.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She placed his head softly against the pillow she had lain out earlier as she grabbed the solution and clean cotton buds from the side.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This will sting a bit, let me take care of you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And he looked at her and smiled with such blissful adoration, it made her heart swell in a way she had never felt.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like my work and want to scream at me you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/sun_and_solace">twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>